criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Shane
Kelly Shane is a prostitute and sole survivor of Lucas Turner and appears in the two part fourth season finale episode To Hell And Back. Background Kelly is first seen cashing her welfare check before wandering off. She hears a car horn beep and walks over toe car which she enters, unaware that the car belongs to Lucas Turner who shoves her head into the seat. Kelly is later seen bound and gagged in Lucas' car. Lucas then carries her to his boat and takes her to his and Mason's farmhouse. Upon returning in his truck, Lucas tosses Kelly over his should and carries her to Mason's window, holding her to present her to Mason to see if she's suitable. Lucas is about to fatally hit Kelly with a hammer when he sees the BAU and runs off, carrying Kelly over his shoulder. Aftermath Lucas' then seen running through the woods, carrying Kelly over his shoulder. He stops at the top of his cellar and drops Kelly. While Lucas' is searching for the entrance, Kelly sneaks and runs off, trying to escape but she trips and falls, alerting Lucas who retrives and carries her into his cellar. Kelly tries to call for help, alerting Prentiss and Morgan. In the cellar, Kelly falls asleep as Lucas enter the cellar. Kelly later wakes up to find the cellar room decorated with Lucas' pictures and Christmas lights. She demands Lucas to take her to the hospital but Lucas angrily orders her to stay. He's apparently in pain because he's waiting for a phone call from Mason. Unaware of this, Kelly explains that since they're underground there would be no phone reception and tells him to go outside and wait for the call. Lucas angrily backhands Kelly and attempts to brutalize her when she screams Mommy please, leaving Lucas terrified and confused. He calms down and apologizes, telling Kelly about his short temper. Kelly then befriends Lucas and asks him to find her food. While Lucas is out hunting, Kelly attempts to escape but finds that Lucas locked the cellar door. She does however find Lucas' cellphone, which Lucas somehow lost. Lucas then returns with some berries, smiling. After a short conversation with Kelly, Lucas denies that he pushed Mason from the loft. Kelly then convinces Lucas to take her outside and use the bathroom in the bushes where he can't see. She then kisses him on the cheek and wanders off into the bushes. She tries using the phone but find that it's restricted to call only one number: Mason's. She calls the number and Garcia who'd been tracking the cell phone on Mason's laptop nearby answers. Garcia tells that help's on the way and the GPS locater triangulates the single. The team's dispatched to find her. Meanwhile, Lucas hears Kelly and retrieves her, angrily dragging her back to the cellar until Kelly shouts Let me go you freak! causing Lucas to fall to the ground sobbing. Within a few minutes, Reid manages to locate the cellar via series of carvings on the nearby trees. The BAU opens the cellar door put themselves between Kelly and Lucas. The BAU take Kelly away as armed forces enter the cellar and fatally shoot Lucas. Kelly's last seen embracing her parents. Category:Survivors Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Abduction Victims